blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Litchi Faye Ling/Move List
Litchi is a mad queen of cross-ups, with many moves that focus on hitting from left and right in a flanking fashion with herself attacking as well as her staff flying all around the place. With this, she sports many powerful combos to brutally whittle her foes' HP to nothing. But she is rather hard to pick up and is not meant for beginners. And she is rather execution heavy, often sporting strict timings on her combos. She is a little easier to use while staffless, but may have some trouble approaching the opponent. While with staff, Litchi does not have many moves to combo from or into in her arsenal. Her main advantage in this style is the confusing range of her Mantenbō, which allows occasional surprise pokes to be dealt easily, but can hardly allow further combo. Players may have to rely on her Distortion Drives since Litchi has more time to input her DD in this mode. All Green (6428C) is particularly useful in catching the opponent off-guard and Daisharin (632146D) is excellent to maintain pressure on the opponent. Without the staff, Litchi is surprisingly flexible, being able to mix a lot of moves of different speed, power and even type (high/mid/low) with just her B and C moves alone. Her Three Dragons combo, which mixes up low, mid and high can be quite unpredictable and lead to high damage. In fact, she may even sport the same rush-down power that Ragna has. Players who excel in rush-down may find staffless Litchi a very interesting style to gradually familiarize themselves with her. Additionally, players with experience from playing Carl may use their positioning skills to sandwich the opponent between Litchi and her staff to add Thirteen Orphans (632146D) into the combo to maximize damage. However, the playing in one style does not allow Litchi's full potential to be released. What makes her an unpredictable character is her ability to synchronize the two styles: with and without staff, to create a complex combo, almost like Carl's style. This is the main reason why Litchi is a hard pick in the first place. While with staff, she does not have many D moves with enough stun time to connect into a staffless combo, and while without staff, it is even more difficult to recall the Mantenbō back to switch style without interrupting the combo. However, once used to her timing, Litchi players can easily corner the opponent, force counter hits and deal massive damage in a single insane combo. As of Continuum Shift, she does more wonders on counter hits only, nerfing her to an extent, but is still lethal. Her new additional 4D and 6D are very useful for connecting a staffless combo after dealing a fair amount of damage while still with staff. Players must treat her as a character who plays in two different fields, and those who've had experience with characters that have a great zoning game or those that have different modes of play (namely stances to switch in between) and those that are hardcore for combo timings should have little to no trouble picking her up. Outside of combos, Litchi must be watching her opponent often, as making the wrong move can cost her dearly. In Continuum Shift: Extend, Litchi's air combo potential decreases quite a bit due to the nerfing of her j.B. Litchi's Overdrive is The Great Wheel, which temporarily enables her staff to be manually moved with direction + D. Movelists CS = Normals with Mantenbō Normal Rod-less Drive Special Attacks Distortion Drives Astral Heat Category:Move List